Ties and Contracts
by lance2376
Summary: After watching Rocker in the Rinse Cycle the muse finally decided to make me sit down and write. Spoilers for that episode as well as most of Season 5 just to be on the safe side. Brennan comes to a few realizations concerning social contracts.
1. Chapter 1

So, I've been told my several people indepently that I should sit down and write a Bones fic. After much hedging today I finally did just that. It's not something I had ever envisioned writing nor is it what I had planned to write but after some really nice post episode chats with pantherama Brennan apparently found her way into my head and stayed there until I finished this. Despite all that I enjoyed writing this as it has been a while since I've finished anything much less present it to the public eye. As it stands this has been read over by someone other than me but more for general approval than real betaing so any mistakes contained within are solely my responsibility. Feel free to shoot me for it!

As far as ratings go I will give this a T but that's mostly because I'd rather play it safe and rate too high than too low. Now without further ado I let you get on with the story which is, of course, about Booth and Brennan although this very much focuses on Brennan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones nor will I ever own Bones. I love watching it, however!

**Ties and Contracts, Part 1**

They finished their beers not too long after that Led Zeppelin argument and mutually decided to call it a night. He waited silently beside her as she slipped on her jacket, something he normally helped her with. After that he did not guide her with his hands on her back either as they made their way outside.

When she informed him she was going to walk home there was no word of protest from him instead he just told her to be careful before wishing her a good night.

Stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets Brennan stood on the sidewalk and watched as he got into his car and drove off. She did not move from her spot until the car was out of sight. Only then did she turn slowly, methodically and headed in the direction of her apartment building.

Her mind was in turmoil, something she was not used to. She always had her thoughts in order, just like the bones on the examination table. Tonight, however, it was all a jumble of disconnected images from the last few weeks.

Booth showing off his new tie.

Cam telling her that she was happy for Booth and Catherine.

Angela's and Hodgins' attempts at *not* to flirt.

Telling Cam how she preferred to be alone.

Having coffee with Andrew.

Talking social contracts with Booth.

Angela's advice on dating Andrew.

Finding out that Cam was dating now, too.

The anthropological inevitability of humans pairing off because they were programmed that way. And looking around here everyone was pairing off, some slower and some quicker. Which made sense, of course. Unfortunately nothing else made sense to her anymore and if she looked at it objectively it was a fair assessment to say that *she* had not been herself since...

She stopped, she still could not bring herself to think about that night. As she looked around she realized that she had walked right by her own building. Frowning she backtracked and made her way to her third floor apartment.

Once inside she just stood there for the longest time, leaning back against the front door and surveying her personal space. Everything was neat and in order, everything had its place. And up until a few weeks ago she did have her place, too. As Dr. Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist of the Jeffersonian Institute, consultant to the FBI, successful novelist and as partner of one Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Then Booth had gone and upset the careful balance of her world.

When Sweets had challenged him to take that gamble she had almost yelled stop right there because she knew at once what he was getting at and it had made her go cold inside.

Instead they had left Sweets' office in a rush like always when things got too awkward. But instead of going for dinner they had just walked and spoken about the book and the psychologist's assumption therein. For a short period of time Brennan had breathed more easily, assuming that she was safe, that they were safe. Until Booth took that one step and tumbled them over the precipice. In doing so he had left her no choice but to hurt him. Logically it was better to hurt him a little now than hurting him a lot later when things fell apart. Because things always fell apart in the end when she was involved. Which is why she told him that he deserved so much better than she could give him, told him how flawed she really was. And hoped that he found find that someone who would love him for the next 30, 40 or 50 years. She had moved back that night and set him free from a hold she had no right to have over him.

So she went on and tried to do things the way she had always done them and locked that moment away in the far recesses of her mind. When Andrew asked her out she accepted because he was so much easier to deal with than Booth. She did not know how to act around Booth anymore, what was appropriate to talk about and what was not. Because she was used to just talk to Booth about anything and while he would occasionally tell her that she was being inappropriate he still tried to respond as best as he could. Whereas with Andrew she did not have think about what to do and what to say. It did not involve emotions or deep thoughts on her part. Andrew was...safe, Brennan realized with startling clarity and pushed away from the front door.

He was safe, just like most of her life had been safe since leaving that last foster home and going off to college. And it would have stayed that way if Booth had not shown up and asked for her help on that very first case they worked together.

Within that short period of time that it took them to solve it Booth had effectively loosened the knots on her safety net one by one and had almost succeeded in dismantling it completely when she had finally realized the danger of her feelings for him and had pulled back. Hard.

Lashing out at him had been the means to an end - to put as much distance as possible between them, to keep him away.

And it had worked. For 386 days it had worked and she had rebuild her safety net, made it stronger and more secure. Then he was back in her life, detaining her at the airport to get her attention. From then on he had slowly insinuated himself into her routine to the point where she did not even question his presence anymore. He was just there, providing answers about her parents' disappearance, reuniting her with her family, teaching her about all the little things and big things that she had never considered important enough but which meant so much to him. He stood by her side time and again, believed in her even if it went against his own beliefs because he trusted her. Booth trusted her to have his back. Just like she trusted him to have hers. He was right when he said they would die for each other. For the past five years he had protected her and kept her safe.

And yet she would not take that ultimate step with him like he had asked her to. Because he had asked her to put something on the line that she could not give. Her life was based on certainties, on facts. She could not deal with unknown quantities like feelings and time and how one could change the other.

That was why seeing Andrew was so much easier. There was no emotional involvement required, all she had to do was show up and pretend to be interested.

As soon as that thought popped into her head she realized that she was using him. She was using Andrew to prove to Booth that it was okay for him to move on, that she had meant what she said to him that night. The idea that she was doing this disgusted her and there was only one thing to do. Without second thought she dug out her cellphone and dialed Andrew's number.

After a few rings he answered, "Temperance, is something wrong?"

"What? Wrong? No, of course not. I just..." Her eyes landed on the nearest clock and she closed her eyes for a moment. It was almost midnight and even she knew better than to call someone this late. "I am sorry, Andrew, but this is something that couldn't wait."

"Are you sure everything is okay?" he asked again, genuinely concerned now.

She hesitated, feeling bad for doing this in the first place and then doing it over the phone but she was determined to see it through. "Yes, everything is okay. At least for me it is but... Andrew, I..."

"You don't want to see me any more. Socially I mean," he finished for her, sounding sad.

Brennan sighed. "It wasn't a good idea to begin with but..."

"You wanted to make Booth jealous?" he offered, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"No, god no. Never. I am glad he has Catherine now, he deserves it as I said."

"What about you, Temperance? What do you deserve?"

"What are you talking about, Andrew?"

"I am not that blind, you know. I've seen the way you looked at him and Catherine. For some reason you have decided he needs to be with someone and that someone is not you."

"No, of course it's not me. Booth and I are partners."

"Temperance."

Him calling her that began to annoy her and she snapped, "What?"

"Look it's none of my business, really, and much as I enjoyed our coffee meetings I knew there was no real chance for me. You are, however, an extremely beautiful woman that no man can say no to, so I took my chances. I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course, Andrew, there is no reason not to."

"Well, that's that then, I guess. I'll see you at work."

"At work, yes. Good night, Andrew."

"Good night, Temperance Brennan."

She ended the call, surprised at not feeling the least bit relieved that this was over.

With a sigh she fell into the nearest armchair, her mind replaying bits and pieces of conversations she had in the last couple of weeks with Angela, with Cam today and now with Andrew. Why was everyone around her so convinced that she was good for Booth? Especially Angela knew of her bad track record with men. She invariably drove them away either on purpose or by not acting the way they expected her to.

But Booth has never expected you to be anything but yourself, a voice whispered in the back of her head. He did not say that you have to change to be with him. He wanted you to be with him just the way you are, to take that next step together.

"But I need to protect him," she said into the empty room.

The way he protects you, the voice mocked, and you tell him off for it.

You don't want to be protected yet here you are thinking you need to protect him. What if he does not want to be protected either?

What if he really just wants to be with you in every way he can?

He was willing to accept a very painful truth not too long and you lied to protect him, breaking one of your own principles for him. Yet there he was telling you that even if it hurt he would much rather have the truth because *you* taught him that. He can let go of his beliefs for you so why can you not let go of yours and just go with his anecdotal proof.

Do you really want to be alone when you don't have to be? Do you really think losing Booth now would hurt any less than losing him after being in a committed and full-filling relationship with him?

You have let your father back in despite everything that happened. You went and took that risk because you love him. And Russ. And you know that they love you. So how is Booth different from that?

Why is it so hard to believe that he loves you, that he will keep on loving you?

Your father did. He never stopped loving you and watching over you, he just could not show you. Yet here is a man willing to prove it to you over and over again that love exists, that people love you and that you are worthy to be loved.

You trust him with your life, Brennan, why not with your heart?

"Why not indeed?" she whispered, her eyes landing on her cellphone that she was still holding. Her finger sat ready to push on the number 1 button, the speed dial for Booth' cellphone but she hesitated, thinking of their earlier talk about social contracts. She might have unraveled hers with Andrew but Booth on the other hand...

He was dating Catherine and seemed genuinely happy about it. After hurting him that night what right did she have now to intrude on his new relationship and burdening him with her own insecurities and what ifs. Her finger hovered in place for two more seconds then she resolutely turned off the phone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

As stated at the beginning of the actual chapter this follows about a week after Brennan had her nighttime revelations. I admit I had simply planned for Booth' side of the story but when I woke up at 7am this morning Angela was firmly lodged in my head and she would not go away until this was done. Thanks again to everyone that has taken the time to read, to review and to add me to their alerts, I am feeling very humbled by all of it and hope you consider this an adequate thank you!

For those of you that I promised there will be a positive outcome, I swear, there is! It's already mapped out but I can't deny other voices to be heard either so on with the story. Enjoy!

Oh, and something I forgot to do in the first chapter... this is entirely and completely dedicated to my two wonderful twitterfriends yvetteoz and pantherama. Without them there would be no story, trust me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones nor will I ever own Bones. I love watching it, however!

**Ties and Contracts, Part 2**

A week had passed since they had closed the case on Richard Cole, the pretend rocker found in the industrial sized washing machine. And while Angela was indeed a bit preoccupied with her own emotions and dealings at the moment she still noticed that something was wrong with her best friend.

Come to think of it Brennan had been acting a little off for a few weeks now but for some reason the past couple of days had made it more pronounced than before. However, it was nothing that Angela could put her finger on, it really was more of a vibe than anything else.

Eyes narrowing the artist quickly pulled up the latest security logs from the lab and scanned them for Brennan's work hours. To her surprise there was nothing out of the ordinary there. No overtime or anything. Next she checked the identification files and reports her friend had submitted but their number was well within normal, too. Brennan was nothing if not consistent, if there was something troubling her she would have buried herself in work but judging by the data in front of her she had not. Which meant it was time for plan B - get it straight from the source!

Quickly, Angela stepped out of her office and checked the forensics platform but only saw Hodgins on there which meant that Brennan was very likely in her office. Perfect. She made her way over there and found her friend seated at the desk, staring intently at the computer screen in front of her.

Naturally, Brennan did not notice her lurking in the door which gave Angela the opportunity to give her a quick once over but again she could not find anything out of the ordinary so she finally asked, "New case?"

That startled Brennan out of her reverie and made her look up at her friend. "Hey Ange. Sorry, I didn't see you come in."

"Yeah, I noticed," Angela replied, grinning. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I am fine, thanks. Just doing some research for my new book. Very interesting."

"Already? You just had that last one published."

"It's only some preliminary ideas. But I don't think you came here to ask about that."

"Well, no. I was walking by and it occurred to me that I hadn't seen Booth all week and I was wondering what's up with that?"

Brennan frowned. "There's nothing 'up' as you put it. There's been no new case so I've been clearing up some of my backlog here at the institute. And Booth mentioned he had quite a bit of paperwork to catch up on as well. We've been having lunch at the diner every day though."

Angela smiled at that. "So... things are good between the two of you?"

"Yes, sure. Why wouldn't they be?" There was the tiniest amount of impatience in Brennan's voice causing Angela to do a mental fist pump. Score!

"I don't know, I was merely asking. I guess I am just used to Booth hanging around here all the time, case or not. And he wasn't this week so I thought maybe you had a fight or something."

"Booth and I do not fight. We...discuss things."

"Right. It's what normal people call bickering but I will let that one slide. So, how's Andrew?"

Brennan fidgeted in her seat. Bull's eye, Angela thought not quite expecting what came next.

"Good, I imagine. I am not seeing him anymore. Socially, I mean."

"Wait... what?"

"I said I am not seeing Andrew anymore."

"You broke up with Hacker? Brennan, why? It's only been a few weeks."

"Which is exactly why I didn't 'break up' anything. We've only gone on maybe a handful of dates."

"But last time we talked about him you were all excited about it. So what changed all of a sudden?" Angela asked, coming over to lean against the desk.

"I've come to the conclusion that Andrew would like to enter into a social contract with me. I do, however, not reciprocate that desire so I do not see the point of going out with him again."

"Social what? Contract? What in the world are you talking about? This isn't another one of your fancy codeword things, is it?"

"Codeword. No, of course not. It's a common anthropological term, a basic construct. Take Booth and Catherine, for example. They've gone out a few times and now she presented him with a gift, a tie in this case. In doing so she entered into a social contract with him, like a form of commitment to each other. When I told Booth that Andrew had given me a CD with some of his favorite music he pointed out that Andrew was doing the same with me."

"Wait a second here, you backed out because he gave you a CD?"

"And a subscription to Lapham's Quarterly, both very personal gifts. Just like the tie."

"Okay, let me get this straight. Booth got a tie from Catherine."

"Yes. With frolicking cetaceans on it."

"Frolicking what?"

"Ah.. dolphins..."

Angela's eyes widened at that. Of all the things to pick it had to be dolphins. No wonder Brennan used that tongue-twister term.

"So he told you about the tie?"

"Well, he was showing it off, kind of. So I asked him if it was new."

"Okay, with you so far. I take it that's when you told him about this whole social contract thing, right?"

"Yes, I did. He wanted to know why I found the whole gift giving process so interesting."

"Of course. And what did Booth say to all that?"

"He was surprised, I think, but that's normal, right? Since he is no anthropologist."

"Yeah, that's perfectly normal. He's still seeing Catherine? After you told him, I mean."

"Yes, I believe so. I haven't asked him about her again, it seems to make him uncomfortable, so I stopped mentioning her."

"And you also stopped seeing Hacker."

"Because unlike Booth I am not looking for a meaningful relationship with someone, Ange. It hardly seems fair to Andrew if I kept pretending I was."

For a moment Angela was too shocked to speak and that did not happen too often. Had her normally socially inept friend just said that? That she would willingly take a step back to spare someone pain over something that might or might not happen. Apparently Brennan had come a lot further than she had realized. A few short years ago things like this would not have mattered to her because she simply was not aware of them or did not consider them important enough.

"I guess you are right, it does not seem fair. And Booth still dating Catherine despite what you told him doesn't bother you at all?" the artist asked, anxious to hear the answer.

Brennan looked straight at her when she replied. "Why should it, Ange, he's my partner. And he really deserves someone nice."

Slightly frustrated with the anthropologist's rational demeanor Angela pushed away from the desk and walked to the office door. Once there she turned around and said with feel, "You *are* someone nice, sweetie, don't forget that."

What came next stunned Angela so completely that she barely managed to suppress a gasp when, for the fraction of a second, Brennan's usual composure slipped, and the pain she felt inside was reflected right there in her eyes and face as she said, "I just want him to be happy, Ange, that's all that matters to me."

With that she turned back to her research, clearly indicating that their conversation was over.

And for once Angela did not pry further. She had enough to think about as it was, she reflected as she returned to her own office.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

First of all thanks for all the kind reviews, I am absolutely stunned by the response I've been getting. I hope you'll enjoy this next part as much as the rest.

Secondly, my apologies for not putting this up sooner but my laptop broke down yesterday and it took me most of the day to fix it. The chapter was actually written but I didn't have it on the computer. I still prefer pen and paper to do the ground work.

Now enough of my rambling and on with the story. This takes place the same day that Brennan and Angela had their little talk. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones nor will I ever own Bones. I love watching it, however!

**Ties and Contracts, Part 3  
**

Max Keenan may not have been around for a large part of his daughter's life but that did not mean he had not watched out for her from a distance. And he would continue to do that for the rest of his life because as grown-up as she was now to him Temperance Brennan would always be his baby girl. Right now she needed him, whether she realized it or not which is why tonight he had shown up on her doorstep unannounced and informed her that he had decided to cook dinner for them.

To his surprise and dismay she had offered no more than some token resistance before letting him into her apartment and following him to the kitchen.

Which is where they were now, companionably working side by side, Max preparing the pizza dough and Brennan cutting up the toppings they were going to use. They had not spoken much but their silence was a comfortable one for once and it finally gave her the courage to ask, "Dad? How did you know that you loved mom? I mean, what made you think you would love her for all these years that you had together? How could you have known that?"

"You mean, did I have proof that I would still love her twenty years down the line?" her father clarified, knowing very well how his daughter's mind worked.

"Did you?" Brennan hated herself for sounding so hopeful and eager as she asked that question but she needed something more quantifiable that just spoken reassurances.

"I did, but not necessarily in the way you would define proof, honey. What I did have was faith in myself and in your mother," Max began but she promptly interrupted, "Faith? What does religion have to do with this? We never went to church."

"Oh, I am not talking about religious faith, Tempe. It's more of a belief in yourself, you know?"

"I don't understand."

"Okay, we'll try and figure this out then. Booth and you and your team, when you work on a case together, you usually know that you will solve it, right?"

"Yes, of course. I am the best in my field and so is my team. And Booth, he's an excellent FBI agent."

"He is, yes. And you trust all of them to do their job, right?"

"I do, yes. They have proven over time that they are the best." She frowned at him.

"So based on past actions you know with absolute certainty that they will come through for you, that they will help you solve any case."

"Well, there is no such thing as absolute certainty because there are variables that can cause a different outcome but I do know that they will always try and do their best."

"Even ten years from now?" Max asked, hiding a grin when he saw the comprehension dawn in his daughter's eyes.

"I..." Brennan fumbled for a second then said with conviction, "IF we are still working together as a team then I would have to say that the answer is yes because we had ten years to improve and learn from each other."

"And because you have faith in them. And yourself. Do you see it now?"

"I do, yes. At least when it comes to my work. But what about mom and you, how does it all apply to you?"

"Because us coming together as a couple and getting married was a gradual process as well. A relationship is something that builds over time and grows from it."

"So you didn't just *know*."

"Well, yes and no."

"How's that even possible?"

Max chuckled. "Patience, honey, let your old man figure out how to best explain this. Your mother was a lot better about these things, I wish she was here now, she would find the right words, I am sure." For a moment his eyes misted over and Brennan found herself reaching over, covering his hand with hers.

"I miss her, too, dad."

He looked at her then, so much like her mother and yet very much her own person. "I love you, honey."

She did not respond just gave him a small nod of acknowledgement then waited for him to continue.

"Ah, where was I. Right. What I am trying to say is that deep inside I did know right away. However, it took me some time to actually admit to it out loud. Some people have an easier time figuring it out, others take a little longer. Like me. Asking your mother to marry me was one of the scariest things I've ever done. Even though I knew that she loved me and that I loved her there was that little bit of doubt left that she may not say yes after all."

"And yet you asked. You still took the risk."

"I did, yes. I knew it was worth it. Every minute, every second of it was worth it. When I asked Christine to marry me we had already been together for almost two years, providing me with sufficient proof - if you'd like to call it that - to know that I did not want to be without her ever and to be sure what we would still love each other fifty years from that day on."

"Because past actions had proven it to you," Brennan said softly.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. See, when you tell someone you love them it's not only the words you give them, it's also an act of trust and of faith. You give part of yourself to that person because you believe in them just as much as you believe in yourself and your feelings for them. Does that make sense to you at all?"

She pondered his words carefully, cataloguing everything he had told her and came to the conclusion that here at last was some of the proof that she had so desperately needed. "Yes, I believe it makes sense now, thank you."

Max smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Any time, honey, any time."

With that he returned his attention back to their dinner preparations and after a moment or two Brennan did the same.

Later that night, after they had finished their dinner and cleaned up, Max slowly got ready to leave only to find his daughter standing across from him, nervously chewing her bottom lip.

"Something else on your mind, honey?" he asked gently.

Brennan shrugged. "You'll think it's stupid."

"Tempe, nothing you say or do could ever be considered stupid so ask."

"I just..." She shook her head, for once unable to voice her thoughts.

He could tell that whatever it was really troubled her so he stepped closer to frame her face with his hands like he had done so many times when she was a child. And just like back then it made her feel safe. And loved.

"I wish you would trust me with this. I'll do my best to help you, always," he assured her.

Briefly her eyes closed and she took a deep breath before blurting out, "Do you think I am loveable? I realize you are biased because you are my father and..."

"Shhhh." He quickly shushed her ramblings, his heart going out to her. "Honey, you really have no idea, do you?"

She shrugged, feeling very embarrassed to even have asked and stepped away from him, needing her distance for whatever the answer would be.

Max sighed heavily, realizing perhaps for the first time how much harm their abandonment had done to his daughter. During those crucial years when she would have needed their emotional support and encouragement the most they had not been there. He was fully aware that he could not make up for any of it with a few well said words but it could be a place to start so he considered his next move very carefully.

"There are things you simply cannot measure on a scientific scale and love is one of those things. I am so proud of you, Tempe, the woman you have become and the name you have made for yourself. Those are amazing and wonderful accomplishments, they make up a huge part of who you are today. But if tomorrow all of that were gone and you were just a simple librarian or teacher or even a waitress somewhere it would not change my love for you. Nothing ever could. Even today when I look at you I still see that tiny pink bundle the nurse presented to me at the hospital the day you were born. Holding you back then terrified me so much more than holding Russ had - and he was my first born. Do you know what I did when I left the hospital that day?"

Mutely, she shook her head.

"I went and bought new locks for the house, the most secure ones I could find. And a shotgun. I never heard the end of it from your mother, too, she laughed at me for days. *You* are so beautiful, baby girl, inside and out. You inspire people with your loyalty, your dedication, by just being who you are. And they love you for that."

"But... I am awkward and often too clinical and I don't relate well to people. No one can love that!" she argued, looking very young and vulnerable to him all of a sudden.

"That's not how love works, honey. You don't just love one part and not love another. Take you and me, for example. You love me, right?"

"Of course I do, you are my father."

"And I have done things that you don't like yet you still love me the same."

"I... well... I do. Now."

"It's okay, honey, I did not like myself very much either for a long time but we can't change the past. What I am trying to tell you is that you don't have to be perfect to be loved by someone. There is no pressure there, no right or wrong. And you don't have to be so hard on yourself either. There is so much to love about you, Temperance, if you just let yourself believe it. Russ and Amy and the girls, they absolutely adore you. And it warms my heart every time I see you with your team because there is so much mutual respect and admiration there between all of you. It's a blessing, Tempe, and I could not ask for more for my little girl," Max finished, feeling slightly emotional himself now.

Her father's wonderful speech had eased Brennan's mind a great deal yet one question still burned on her mind so she went ahead and asked, "Would it make a difference to you if I never got married, never had children?"

He knew about her opinion on either topic so her question took him by surprise. "You mean would I love you less?"

"Yeah..."

"Never." He said it with such conviction that she had no choice but to believe him and it made her breathe easier at once.

"I would, however, feel a little sad for you if you never had children."

She noticed he did not mention marriage in that statement. "That's what Booth said, too. Sort of."

"He's right, you know. You have so much to give to a child, to teach them, it would be a shame if you didn't take that step. You'd be a wonderful mother, Tempe, of that I am absolutely certain."

She smiled a bit at that and teased him, "Really, dad? Absolutely certain?"

Max smiled right back at her. "Yep. Because I've seen your past and present actions to believe it. All in all I have very compelling evidence to substantiate that statement."

That had her laughing and for the first time in weeks she felt good about herself. "I guess I better trust you on this then."

"As you should, after all I am your father! Now, any other burning questions tonight?" he wanted to know, doing a little teasing of his own.

Brennan actually blushed a little as she shook her head. "No, no more questions. I have plenty to think about. Thanks for explaining it all to me."

"Any time. Just don't overanalyze, okay?"

"I'll try, I promise."

"Good. Now I better get going. Thank you for having me tonight."

"Well, you did make dinner," she told him matter of fact.

He chuckled. "Right. There's that. Anyways, good night, honey. Sleep well. I love you."

"I love you, too, dad. All of you."

They shared a smile then hugged before Max opened the front door and stepped out into the hallway. There he stopped and turned around to say one last thing to her, "By the way, Tempe, no one says you have to be married to have kids these days. Times have changed."

The stunned look on her face made him grin as he gently closed the door and marched down towards the elevator whistling. Mission accomplished.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, after all that Brennan insight I think it's about time we start to see what the other half of the duo has going on these days. Once more thanks for all the lovely reviews, it's so great that you are enjoying reading this as much as I do writing it. This one is dedicated to all my Twitterverse friends, you guys are absolutely awesome and I would not be here without you! Enough said, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones nor will I ever own Bones. I love watching it, however!

**Ties and Contracts, Part 4  
**

The dinner with her father a week ago had provided Brennan with quite a few new insights and during the past few days she had tried very hard to see all those things around her that Max had described.

For the first time in a very long time she had stopped herself from analyzing every word people said to her and instead had attempted to just listen. She had come to at least partly understand those past conversations with Cam and Angela which had left her confused at the time. Everything seemed to make more sense than before but she also had to acknowledge that she could never be entirely comfortable with the whole concept. Which did not mean she would not try.

More than once she wished she could talk to Booth about all these things, he had been her most patient teacher during the last five years. However, since he was still seeing Catherine she had decided not to bring it up with him. She was afraid it might harm his fledgeling relationship with the marine biologist and Brennan had promised herself not to interfere with his attempt to move on, no matter what it would cost her.

With a sigh she put the last bone into the box for the latest identification that she had just finished before quickly filling out the appropriate forms. Her work for the day was done and she was contemplating whether or not to start on her next book once she got home when Angela came down the stairs to limbo.

"Hey sweetie, are you done?" her friend asked, fairly bouncing with excitement.

"Almost, yes. Why?"

"Well, Cam has decided to subject her new boyfriend to the horror that's our company so we're all meeting for dinner and drinks at that new place just around the corner. And *that* includes you."

Brennan hesitated for a second,tempted to say no, then remembered her new resolve and nodded. "Okay. When?"

Angela's mouth had already opened in preparation for the upcoming argument only to fall shut unceremoniously at the anthropologist's instant acquiescence. "What?" she squeaked.

"I asked when you want me to be there," Brennan repeated, eyeing her curiously. "Are you okay, Ange?"

"Well, I feel like I just entered the twilight zone. Who are you?"

"Is this one of those questions again that I don't really need to answer?"

"Wow, Bren, you *are* different tonight. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I am just re-evaluating a few things at the moment. And you still haven't told me a time."

"Time? Oh. For dinner. Half an hour from now on. And knowing you I better let you finish here since you so kindly agreed to join us."

"Sure. I won't be much longer. I'll see you at the restaurant."

"You betcha. And sweetie?"

"Yes?"

"I like the new attitude," Angela told her with a wink and bounded up the stairs.

Brennan had to smile at that, maybe she could do this after all.

Some twenty minutes later she was on her way out when the lab doors slid open to admit her partner.

"Bones, hey," he said, smiling when he saw her heading towards him.

"Booth. Do we have a new case?" she asked when she saw the folder in his hands, for once actually hoping they did not and promptly feeling guilty for it.

"Nah, just need your signature for the last one. You look nice. Going out with Andrew?" The question almost did not make it out of his mouth.

"Andrew? Oh no, I am meeting Angela and the others for dinner," she replied absent-mindedly as she took the pen from him and signed her name on the document he had handed her.

He scowled, surprised by the pang of disappointment he felt at not being included in tonight's meeting. Not that it mattered since he was going to see Catherine anyway but the fact that no one had even bothered to ask if he wanted to join them annoyed him more than it should.

"That's...nice," he stated lamely, making her look up sharply.

Her eyes reflected concern and she wanted to know, "What's wrong, Booth?"

"How come you didn't ask me to come?" he demanded sullenly.

Brennan frowned, not sure why he was so upset all of a sudden. "Because Angela only told me about it a short time ago. And you mentioned during lunch that you had plans for tonight so I never thought about it. I'm sorry," she offered quietly, hoping he would understand.

Booth sighed, feeling bad now for overreacting. Lately, he was not sure how to act around her anymore. True, they still worked extremely well together and made it a point to have lunch at the dinner whenever they could but other than that they rarely saw each other outside of work these days and he found that he missed it.

He looked at Bones, more closely than he had done since he started dating Catherine, and was surprised at what he saw. She had changed, he decided at once, she appeared softer, more approachable, and there was a curious vulnerability in her eyes that he had only ever seen when she was in real emotional distress. How could he have missed this?

She met his inquisitive gaze without flinching, still waiting for a response, her brilliant blue eyes shining with emotions he could not or would not place.

"Not your fault, Bones, you are absolutely right, there was no point in asking me. You go ahead and have fun, okay?"

"I... are you sure? You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Mad at you? Nah, why would I be. I'll see you on Monday if all stays quiet this weekend, okay? Night, Bones!" he said off-handedly and began to sort out his files.

Brennan hesitated for a moment, not sure what to do with his blatant dismissal. In the end she turned and started to walk away but after a few steps she stopped and turned to face him once more, "I would have called, Booth."

Their eyes met and held for the longest time before she looked down to the floor then back up and said, "I hope you have a good time with Catherine tonight, Booth. See you Monday."

And with that she was gone, leaving him to stare after her, a puzzled expression on his face. It had suddenly occurred to him that this was the first time in weeks that she had brought Catherine Bryar without him mentioning her first.

"Hey Seeley, are you looking for Dr. Brennan?" came the question from behind him and he whirled around to find Cam standing there, smiling at him.

"Camille, hi. No, I caught up with her before she left for the night. She's on her way to meet the rest of the squints, I believe."

"Yep, we're having dinner and some drinks at that new place close by. I would have invited you as well but since it's a Friday night I figured you already had plans."

"Oh, so the get together was your idea?"

"Yep. Why? Did Brennan say differently?"

"No. No, she didn't. I asked her if she was going to see Hacker but she told me she was meeting with you guys instead."

Dr. Saroyan frowned at that. "Why would you ask her about Hacker? She stopped seeing him right after that rocker camp case... She didn't tell you," Cam finished slowly. "Oh boy," she breathed when she saw the storm clouds gather on his face, realizing her faux pax immediately.

"Apparently she conveniently forgot to mention it," Booth ground out, his temper rising.

"Well, maybe she had a good reason, you know that her mind works in funny ways sometimes."

"Like what, Camille? We're partners, friends."

She shrugged. "Could be because you are with Catherine. For a while listening to you talk it felt like the two of you had a competition going on who had the better date. Besides, the one and only time we did have a conversation about it she pretty much told me that she wasn't serious about Hacker anyway."

"She talked to *you* about dating him?"

"Hey, no reason to sound so shocked, really." Sighing inwardly, Cam resigned herself to the fact that she would be late to her own little dinner party. In for a penny...

"Actually, it started with her asking me what I thought about you dating Catherine and eventually the conversation turned to her and Hacker. I got the impression that she just wanted to make sure that you were happy with Dr. Bryar."

"Not funny, Camille," he groused.

"It's the truth, Seeley, I swear. She seemed genuinely concerned and I think she had a hard time adjusting to the fact that there is another woman in your life now. One thing struck me as odd though."

"What, other than talking about my personal life?"

She glared at him for that one but told him nevertheless. "She said that she expects to spend the rest of her life alone, that she prefers it that way. Is that true?"

"Yeah, that sounds like her alright. Thanks, Camille, at least someone actually bothers to talk to me in this place. One more thing, though, has she mentioned Catherine to anyone recently?"

"Uh, I honestly don't remember. Not to me, that I know for sure."

"I see. Thanks again. And sorry for keeping you, will you be very late? Do you need a ride?"

"No, and no but thanks for offering. I'll just blame it on an administrative phone call. Enjoy your date, Seeley!"

She kissed his cheek and went to leave, hearing him call after her, "Same to you, Cam!"

That, she decided, as she passed through the lab's sliding doors, had to be the oddest conversation she had ever had with Booth.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, a **BIG** thank you to pantherama for her help on this one, I really needed the extra push. Also, once more, thanks to everyone that has stopped by to read and/or to review, you guys are awesome!

This one was really tough for me to write but I hope I did the character justice and it did not turn out to be too OOC. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones nor will I ever own Bones. I love watching it, however!

**Ties and Contracts, Part 5  
**

After Camille left, Booth felt oddly reluctant to go home and get changed for his evening with Catherine. Instead, he found himself wandering about the lab, gravitating towards *her* office. After a moment's hesitation he went inside and started to look around, aimlessly touching stuff and reading some of the book titles. All the while something Cam had said to him kept echoing in his head.

_She just wanted to make sure you are happy with Dr. Bryar._

So now Bones was cheering for him from the sideline while he went off and dated another woman? What was wrong with that picture? Had he really been the only one experiencing this attraction, this special closeness between them? Could he have imagined it all? All those little moments over the years.

_What goes on between us, that should just be ours._

And why in the world did she not tell him about ending things with Hacker? Could Cam be right, had they been so competitive about their dates that Bones with her usual logic had figured it would be easier to just let him believe they were still on even par? It made no sense though. She normally analyzed these things to death, using him as a sounding board. And surely something as big as this must have been on her mind constantly. Yet, she had not brought it up once.

Just like she had not brought up Catherine anymore after he had asked her not to.

_You don't have to keep bringing up Catherine._

It was so not like her. Personal interest aside, her anthropological fascination would still be enough reason for her to keep bugging him about his love life, like she had always done in the past. So what had changed? What had he missed? He was the *people* person, he was supposed to notice these things. In spite of that, he had not.

Because he had been distracted. By Dr. Catherine Bryar. For the first time in five years, his focus had shifted from Bones to another woman. An attractive, self-assured woman who flattered him with her attentions, who amused him with her jokes even though they were a little lame sometimes and someone he did not have to watch his every move, his every look and his every word with.

With the way things had been going after *that* night Booth had more than welcomed the diversion. And with Bones seeing Andrew as if nothing had changed there was no reason to feel guilty about it either. None whatsoever.

"Wait just one moment here," Booth muttered to himself, the implications of that last thought slowly emerging. Was it possible that Bones had not told him about Hacker to provide him with an excuse to keep seeing Catherine? Not that he needed an excuse. Really. Not.

Although, if he was absolutely honest with himself, the fact that Bones was not dating anyone anymore made him happy. And had him debating to cancel his date for the night and join the squints instead, however, that would be unfair to Catherine.

So assuming he was right about this, what in the world could prompt Brennan to do such a thing?

His mind skimmed over the past few weeks, trying to pinpoint how this could have happened. Cam had said that Bones quit seeing Hacker right after the Richard Cole case got wrapped up. He remembered that wearing the tie Catherine had given him prompted a little lecture on social contracts on Brennan's part. After they finished the investigation, however, he had turned the tables on her and pretty much told her that Hacker was getting serious about her as well.

He groaned as he plopped down on the couch in her office, recognizing the gravity of this realization. Of course a statement like that would send her running the other way. Then something else hit him: she had not run from him. He had offered something even more scary to her than what Hacker had and yet she had not run. Rejected him, yes, but at the same time she had all but begged him not to leave her. Now what did it all mean?

At that exact moment his phone ran, interrupting his inner monologue. Digging it out of his pants pocket, he briefly checked the caller ID before flipping it open.

"Hey Catherine," he greeted, trying to sound more cheerful than he actually felt.

"What? No, I'm good. A little tired maybe, you know how much I hate paperwork." - "Oh. Yes. Of course, it's important. I understand, absolutely." - "Don't worry about it, we can easily reschedule for another night." - "Yes, I am sure. It's no big deal, really." - "Yeah. Yeah, I will. Same to you."

The call ended and Booth snapped the phone shut, feeling strangely relieved that his date for the night had been cancelled. Catherine was nice, a wonderful person, but she was not Bones...

His thoughts circled back to Cam's words once more.

_She just wants to make sure you're happy._

He was fairly sure now that dating Hacker had been her convoluted way of helping him, to ensure that he would go and find that someone he had told her about. Because saying something and then actually following through on it were two different notions.

Why in the world would Brennan go to such length when she did not hold much stock in the concept of love, of being with someone forever? He must have missed something that night when they had their ill-fated conversation about giving them a shot. What was it?

He finally allowed himself to dwell on the memories, maybe that would help him figure this out. He knew she had tried to explain herself to him after saying no to him but he had been too wrapped up in the mind-numbing pain of her rejection to actually listen to any of it.

Frowning, Booth tried to remember what her exact words had been after he had asked her why she could not do this.

_You're the one that needs protecting. - From me..._

_I don't have your kind of open heart..._

_I can't change. I don't know how..._

"I am such an idiot," he whispered, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place at last. It was not so much about what she had *said* that night, it was all about what she had *not* said.

Bones never maintained that she did not want to be with him but that she could not be with him. She also told how afraid she was of hurting him. So afraid, in fact, that she had pushed him away literally and figuratively. Her claim that she did not know how to change made him shake his head and he mentally kicked himself for not disputing it right then and there. His only excuse were his own jumbled thoughts and emotions at the time. He obviously had completely missed her point and to make matters worse he had basically turned around and reneged on his own words by telling her of his need to find someone else then. As if anyone else could do, really.

He snorted derisively at his own foolishness, there was no doubt that Brennan was the standard and no one could even come close to her. She was it, he knew that, now more so than ever before. All he had to do was convince her of it.

If anything, tonight's revelations had proven to him that she cared a lot more about him than she had let on. Or that maybe she simply was not aware of it. Either way Booth was determined to figure it out. He was not called Special Agent for nothing.

With new determination he hopped off the couch and made his way out of the lab. There was somewhere else he needed to be.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: First let me apologize for keeping you all hanging for almost three days. Turns out that in my world Bones Wednesdays and Thursdays are not conducive to fiction writing. Well, I did finish writing it last night but I am very old school, I write everything with pen and paper first, which means I had to type this into the computer today. Anyway, it's all done now and I mean that in more ways than one. By all accounts this concludes my first venture into the Bones fanfiction world and I definitely like it as is. However, when I woke up this morning I felt there were still some loose ends left to be tied up. Would love to hear what you think, I am not opposed to an epilogue, but as I said I feel this ends in a very good place.

Once again I'd like to thank each and everyone one of you who has taken the time to read this, to review or put the story on alert. I can't ever express how much it means to me so consider this my **BIG** thanks to all of you. I hope you like it!

Also, I like to dedicate this to DVApples, she can figure out why! :)

Rambling done, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones nor will I ever own Bones. I love watching it, however!

**Ties and Contracts, Part 6**

A short ten minute walk took Booth to the restaurant Cam had mentioned, the place was buzzing with activity judging by what he could see through the large picture windows.

It was not hard for him to spot the group of people tucked away neatly in a corner but instead of going inside and joining them as he had planned he simply stood there and observed, his focus entirely on Bones.

He loved how relaxed she looked, how very much at ease with her friends and he remembered her words from the night they were all having drinks after their return from Burtonsville.

_It made me see how lucky I am. Now. This is what friendship is like; this table. I am very lucky._

She had surprised him saying that, had surprised all of them. It was not like her to say this stuff, much less in front of all of them. Which proved exactly how much she had changed since they first met. It was funny that she did not realize it herself. And even a little bit sad.

He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. All of a sudden coming here did not seem like such a great idea anymore. It was obvious to him from seeing this little scene that Bones was quite happy with her life as it was, she really did not need him to screw things up any more than he already had. Still, he liked the recent changes in her personality, she had been less awkward lately and a little more open about what he brought to their cases. Then again he also missed her occasionally inappropriate little comments and questions, she had been using them a lot less with him in the last couple of weeks he realized. He was sure she still asked them, just not him. Probably Angela. Maybe even Cam.

Somehow those two had finally - tentatively - bonded despite all their differences and he wondered what had prompted it because he had completely failed to notice it. Which made it one more event to add to his list of 'Things I missed in Bones' life' and he knew with absolute certainty that he never wanted to miss anything else connected to her. Ever.

But first he had to set his own life in order and with that in mind he turned his back on the warmly lit windows and started the return trip to the Jeffersonian.

He had only taken a few steps when a voice stopped him cold and he decided that his sniper instincts had gone AWOL tonight. First Cam and now...

"Booth..."

Her voice again, soft and filled with concern.

Slowly, he pivoted on his heel and came face to face with a slightly flushed looking Temperance Brennan.

"Hey Bones...," he said hesitantly, feeling very much like he had been caught in the act.

Her blue eyes were anxious, fixing on his. "I was waiting for you to come in... Why are you leaving again? Is it because we didn't invite you? Because, you know, we are friends and friends don't need invitations to hang out together, right?"

She was rambling, waiting for him to say something, and he found himself utterly charmed by the fact that for some reason she was this nervous.

So he did his best to smile reassuringly. "Yeah, I do know that, I was the one that told you, Bones. I was stupid for even bringing it up earlier.

"Oh." She frowned, clearly puzzled. "Then why didn't you come in? You can meet Cam's new..." She stopped short, biting her lip as she recognized her possible faux pas.

Booth grinned. "Don't worry, I know about Paul already. Cam mentioned him last week and threatened me with all kinds of nastiness if I dared to even think about running a background check on him."

Her smile showed her relief as she asked, "So will you come in with me then? I mean you're here..."

For some reason her harmless request had him narrow his eyes and he wanted to know, "And you are not wondering about that? No questions about Catherine? That's not like you, Bones."

Brennan was tempted to snap back at him for making her feel uncomfortable and guilty when she was only trying to do the right thing. Instead she counted to five then replied, "When you told me to stop bringing her up all the time I considered your request and decided that you were correct. I assumed that if you wanted to talk to me about her you would. That's how I understood it."

"Bones, you always ignore any request I make about staying off certain topics."

"Only if I find your logic unreasonable. In this case it wasn't. I realized that it was none of my business. We're partners."

"I'm going to stop seeing her," he blurted out suddenly, shocking both of them into stunned silence.

Her eyes widened in alarm. "Booth...why? I thought you liked her," she said very quietly, honest concern and something undefinable in her voice.

He hesitated, considering his answer carefully before he settled for the truth, "She's not you, Bones."

"Booth..."

He held up a hand to stop her from talking. "Just... listen. Please."

With a small nod she gave her acquiescence.

"I've had some time to think about that night and what I said to you about having to move on. And I've tried, I really have but... The truth is I don't want to get over you, Bones. I know you don't want to hear this but I'll tell you anyway: You're it, Bones. It simply does not *get* better than you - at least not for me. And if partners is all you want to be then I'll take it because it means so much more to me to be your partner than someone's husband. I am not saying this to change your mind, I know that's not how you work, and I don't want to make you feel bad either. I just want you to know the truth, okay? Because, you already said it, we're partners. And we trust each other. Implicitly. That is not going to change. Ever. I promise you that."

He had kept his eyes locked on hers the whole time, trying to convey his feelings, willing her to accept what he was offering. Himself. In whatever capacity she would have him. However, nothing in a million years could have prepared him for what came next and he knew that this moment would be forever burned into his memory.

With two quick steps Bones was right there in front of him, her hands framing his face gently, her eyes searching his, almost as if wanting permission, before she brushed her lips across his.

"Bren..." Her nickname from his coma slipped out before he could stop himself but she just smiled and kissed him again, a little longer and more confident this time.

Then she stepped back, letting her hands slip down across his shoulders then on down his arms to take hold of his fingers.

"You're not the only one who had time to think, Booth. I... might have been wrong in some of my conclusions about us but mostly about myself."

He opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but she cut him off by pressing a finger over his lips.

"My turn," she chided softly and he nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"That night when you told me that Andrew had entered into a social contract with me I suddenly realized that I was using him in a way. I could not give him what he wanted and it seemed unfair to pretend otherwise so I - how do you say it - I called it quits. I didn't tell you about it because I thought it would be easier for you to move on if you knew that I was, too. It just seemed the most logical thing to do at the time. Booth, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Even if it means for me to put my trust into your anecdotal evidence about how you _just knew_ that you are _that guy_."

He really was not sure if he was hearing things or if her words could actually mean what he so badly wanted them to mean but she was not finished.

"My dad came by the other night to make me dinner, and we talked. He explained a few things to me and while I probably never completely understand all of it he definitely provided me with enough evidence to know that..."

Here she fumbled, feeling shy all of a sudden. Grasping his fingers a little harder Brennan breathed deeply and finally took the leap he had wanted her to take with him that night, "That I love you. And... that you love me. And that it's worth it."

At this point Booth was fairly certain that time stood still. And that somehow he had forgotten how to breathe because his chest began to feel very tight, yet all he could do was stand there and stare at her in silent wonder.

However, he must have been quiet a moment too long because she began to fidget nervously and to pull away. He stopped her instantly, his arms going around her and holding her as close as possible.

"Remind me to send your dad the biggest 'thank you' card we can find. I always knew I liked him," Booth said hoarsely before his mouth closed over hers, laying claim properly to what was finally his.

Her arms wound around his neck instantly, her fingers landing in his hair and her lips opening under his as they kissed with abandon, forgetting the time and forgetting their location.

Until clapping and whistling and catcalls intruded on their little reality.

Having a pretty good idea as to the instigators of all that noise they took their time in slowly ending the kiss before turning around as one, their hands clasped tightly together, to find the whole squint squad plus Sweets and Daisy and Paul Lidner, of course, standing just outside the entrance to the restaurant.

The lot of them, Paul included, were grinning like maniacs and continued to clap and whistle.

"Well, you can't take it back now," he whispered as they walked over to join their friends.

"I have no intention to," she responded just as quietly, "Ever."

That made him stop and he searched her eyes, feeling at once humbled by the deep emotions he saw reflected there. He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Good. Because you're right."

"I usually am. About what, by the way?"

"That I love you, Bren. Always."

It was her turn to smile just as they were surrounded by their friends, all of them talking at once to offer congratulations while the guys slapped Booth on the back and the women hugged Brennan. Amidst the chaos their eyes found each other and they both knew that they could not have asked for better blessings as they took the next step in life together.

**The End**


End file.
